The present invention relates to an identification badge and more specifically to an identification badge that can be worn in a user's pocket.
During most business events, such as conferences, conventions, meetings and the like, many attendees prefer to wear a name tag or other form of identification device that clearly displays their name, title, place of employment, or other important information. Typically, these tags require the use of pins, adhesives, or the like that, once removed, can leave the user's garment full of pin holes, sticky residue, or otherwise damage the fabric. This is especially true in the case of pin style tags where an inadvertent pull or tug on the tag can often times cause the fabric of the user's clothes to rip or tear. Furthermore, adhesive style identification tags can only be used once and can wear over time, often times to the point where the adhesive is no longer usable and the badge falls off the user prematurely.